The Watery
by angeltrod519644
Summary: Gold Roger, the "Pirate King," had achieved it all. Wealth, fame, and power had all been his. Not surprisingly the final words, he spoke before they lopped off his head inspired adventurers throughout the world to sail the seas. "My treasure? Why, it s right where I left it…." The world...is about to witness a great era of Piracy!


**Prologue **

_Gold Roger, the "Pirate King," had achieved it all. Wealth, fame, and power had all been his. Not surprisingly the final words, he spoke before they lopped off his head inspired adventurers throughout the world to sail the seas. "My treasure? Why, it`s right where I left it…." The world...is about to witness a great era of Piracy!_

* * *

><p>One year ago in a small harbor village…a pirate ship made the village its base. The wind blows from the east, and the village is at peace….<p>

"Hey Lana, what`re you up to now?!" a member in a pirate asked a certain villager girl, standing on the head of the ship, with her twin sister, Lucy, standing near her. They both have raven hair, but Lana`s hair is short and straight, while Lucy`s hair is longer (like right down to her waist) and wavy, they both have onyx eyes, and they`re identical. **(A.N. I added an OC, because I wanted to try it so badly) **

"Lana, I don't think it`s a good idea, you could get serious damage," her sister try to convince her sister from whatever she`s trying to do.

"I`ve had it with these guys for calling me weak and they think I`m not tough enough," Lana argued, as she hold up a knife to show them all. "Listen up, guys! I`m going to show you all how tough I am than you all!"

"Ha ha! Get it over with, whatever it is…" the captain with a straw hat laughed, but was a little curious what`s the pup going to do.

"Lana, I`m begging you, don't be rash!" Lucy pleaded, but it was too late to convince when her sister used the knife to cut under her left eye, leaving the pirate crew and her in panic. The captain panicked, "You idiot! Why do you have to do that!?" And he was answered by Lana`s scream of pain, "YEOWWWW!"

* * *

><p>"A toast to Lana`s courage and to our great voyage!" the captain held up his glass of rum up in the air in of his crew, and the crew responded him with cheers. Everyone was drinking and eating, but mostly drinking. Lana and Lucy was with them in a bar, joining their fun, after Lana`s wound was tended.<p>

"It didn't hurt a bit!" Lana said, but the captain knew that she was lying. "Liar! That was a foolish thing to do! Look at your sister; she was scared half to death when she saw you do that stupid stunt!"

She turned to her sister, looking like she saw a ghost with her skin paled, and her eyes white in shock. "Oh…Urgh…sorry Lucy, that I worried you."

"That`s fine, Lana. But please don't do that again?" her sister regained her color quickly, before she was patted on the head by her sister. "Oh yeah, hey Shanks!"

"Hmm…?" the red-headed captain with the straw hat looked at her. His name was Shanks, as in "Red-haired" Shanks. He`s the captain of the Red Hair Pirates, and one of the Four Emperors. He wore a white shirt which is only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Around his waist is a large red sash, which also holds his sabre on the right side. He also has three scars across his left eye.

She answered, "Me and Lana was wondering if you can take us to your next voyage! We want to be pirates too!"

"That`s right, so please take us there!?" they both pleaded, but the captain refuses. "You two as pirates?! Impossible! Lana, do you know why we call you "Anchor' because you can`t swim—you just sink! What good is a pirate who can`t swim? And you Lucy, the same thing goes for you."

"So what if we can`t swim, that doesn't mean we`re weak," Lana argued, and her sister backed her up. "That`s right! We`re strong fighters, and we want to travel the ocean with you."

"I don't think you can survive a single second in our next voyage," Shanks doubted them, which annoyed them both, "Are you doubting us!?"

"Calm down, Lana and Lucy!" a member smiled at them.

"Let`s just have a good time!" another one danced with the other pirates.

"Yeah, pirates always have a good time!" Lucky Roo laughed. "The sea is vast and there`s lots of islands to explore!"

"And best of all, pirate have FREEDOM!" Yasopp held up his cup of rum before he was accidently got kick in the face.

"Wow, really!?" the two of them exclaimed at them. But Shanks disprove their encouragement towards the girls. "You guys stop filling their heads with crazy ideas."

"But it`s true, right?" the crew pouted, before a member tried to convince the captain, "C`mon Captain…let`s take the lad with us just this once…"

"Aye," another member agreed.

"Okay, but one of you will have to stay behind…" Shanks said, before taking a bite of his food. And just like that, the crew switch the girl`s side, to their captain`s side. "Sorry lassies, you girls have got beached. Let`s drink!"

"Traitors!" the girls yelled at them for betraying them.

"You girls are just too young, and maybe in 10 years, I`ll give you a chance," Shanks tried to convince the girls, but they were a little too stubborn to listen to him. "Shanks, we`re telling you that we`re not little kids anymore!"

"Don't get upset now, you two. Here, have some juices," he poured them two glasses of apple juice for each of them. They thanked them, "Thanks!"

They both took a sip of their juice, before they realized they got tricked. Shanks laughed, "See, a real pirate would never drink juice!"

"That was a dirty trick!" Lana yelled over him, slightly embarrassed that she got tricked so easily, but for Lucy, she didn't care but was annoyed when she was tricked too. "_Humph,_ I`m getting tired of this joke, and after all I done just to convince you to take me with you. Come on Lucy, let`s go to another seat." Lana jumped off the stool next to Shanks, with Lucy behind her back. "Lana…the captain`s just doing what`s best for everyone…" the first mate, Benn Beckman explained.

"And how would you know, Mr. First mate?" Lucy asked him.

His appearance was a tall man, standing at least a foot taller than Shanks. His hair was jet black and pulled back in a ponytail. He wears a black, V-neck shirt with three quarter sleeves (whereas he is previously seen wearing a short-sleeved shirt of a similar color and design) along with loose pants (originally of a dark green color, but presently gray) with numerous pockets on them, tucked inside his buckled boots. Like most of the other Red Hair Pirates, he wears a sash around his waist, to which he attaches his rifle in a pistol-like fashion. He lit the end of his cigarette in flame, before taking a breath of its tobacco flavor. "The safety of the entire crew and ship rests on his shoulders. Being a pirate is not all fun and games, you know…there`s lots of duties like pillaging hostage-taking, heavy drinking, and swimming! And the captain knows all about the dangers of the sea, too! It can kill you in a thousand ways! It`s not that he wants to crush your dream of becoming a pirate."

"Well, I don't believe it!" Lana said. "Shanks just like to make me look dumb."

"Me too," Lucy agreed, but before they both turning back to Shanks to hear him, mock them. "Hey anchors!"

"We told you," two visible pulses were showing up their temple. And Benn just sweat-dropped at his captain`s childish act.

"Captain Shanks! I`m glad to see you and your crew are enjoying yourselves," a bartender, named Makino smiled at the captain. She is a young woman with brown eyes and black hair (dark green in the anime) that goes up to just above her shoulders. When she was first introduced, ten years before the current storyline, she wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. The captain replied to her, "Ho boy, I just love making fun with these girls!"

The girl both pointed at him, demonstrating out their point. Benn thinks, "Hmm…maybe the lassies got a point…" **(A.N. ya think)**

"Lana and Lucy, would you two like something to eat?" Makino asked, as she lifted a barrel of beer to the behind of the bar stand.

"Yeah, we could eat! Just put it on our treasure tab!" they nodded, before they sat between Shanks.

"Treasure tab? Look girls, it`s not very nice to swindle the lady," Shanks scolded, but the girl pouted at them. "We`re going to be pirate, and while that, we`ll find lots of treasure, and then we`ll come back to pay her back!"

"And you girls come back, we`ll celebrate together when you girls return," Makino laughed, while the girls giggled along her.

After Makino cooked up the girls` meals, she placed them in front of them. "The meat is for Lana, while the fried beans are for Lucy."

"Yay, let`s eat!" they started at their meal, while Shanks looked at Lucy curiously. "Hey Lucy, how come you two eat the opposite of the meals?

"Hmm…?" Lucy looked at him, while eating her beans.

"How come you eat the opposite of Lana`s?" he asked, and she answered, "Oh it`s because I don't like meat, or other things that are killed, or dead. It`s cruel, yet it taste bad. No offense, Lana!"

"None is taken!" Lana knew her sister doesn't like meat as much as she does, and she didn't care about it. She took another bite of her meat, before she called for the captain, "Shanks…"

"Yeah, lass?" he responded with his mouth full of fried rice.

"How much longer will you stay at this village?"

"Yeah, how long?" Lucy asked.

The captain thought about it, "Hmm…let`s see…we`ve been using this village as our base for about a year...so after two or three more voyages, we`ll leave here for good and head north. What you two don't like me?" he pulled a fake hurt face, but they both knew he was just joking. "No, it`s not that. It`s just that we`re curious. Right, Lucy?"

"Right!"Lucy agreed with her mouth full of beans. "And by the time you leave, I and Lana are planning to learn how to swim! Right, Lana?!"

"You got that right!" Lana approved also.

"Do whatever you want, girls. Man, I can`t help but think you two are clones!" he laughed at them, which made them pout again. "Technically, we may be twins, but we don't have the same personality."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, lassies," he took a scoop of his fried rice, ignoring their statement, making them pout again. Lana turned away in a huff, "Whatever, Shanks." Then she noticed a strange-looking fruit in a chest nearby her. She grabbed it in her hands, and took a look at it; it`s roundish like a sphere, it has an eerily purplish color, and has ring-like texture. She then noticed Lucy was standing behind her, "Hey Lucy, you want it?"

"Nah, you can have it, I`m not hungry anymore," Lucy refused.

"Alright, if you say so," then Lana took a bite out of the fruit, and nearly threw it up. It tasted terrible, like she eating a pack of rotten sardines, but she was still hungry, so she started to eat it all. Until then, someone kicked the door open so hard that the door would break. The stranger yelled at the whole bar, "Make way for the scourge of the Mountains!"

The pirates stopped their laughter, till it`s silence to look at the group of mountain bandits coming towards the bar-stand where the girls, Shanks, and Makino are. The leader of the mountain bandits, Higuma the Bear, speaks out to Makino. "We`re bandits, but we`re not here to bust up the place, just sell us 10 barrels of Grog, and we`ll be on our way."

He had black hair with a goatee beard, an "X" shaped scar above his right eye. He wore a long purple coat with a white shirt, and black trousers. He also has a golden necklace around his neck. "I`m sorry, we just ran out of liquor. There won`t be another batch till tomorrow," Makino spoken in her business, but a little scared of what will the Bandits do.

"Hmm…that`s strange. What are all these pirates drinking? Fruit juice?" he mocked.

"I`m sorry but it`s true, we just served the last of the liquor," Makino explained.

Shanks look up to him, and smiled. "Sorry, I guess we drank up all the Liquor. Sorry about that." He handed out an un-opened bottle of rum to him, "Here, you can have this. It`s still un-open."

The leader didn't said anything, until he used his fist to crack the bottle to pieces while the rum splashed all over the captain`s face. His crew remained silent, while Makino and the twins looked at the scene in shock. The leader looked at him, "What do you take me for? You can`t make a fool of me! What good is one bottle of grog?" **(A.N. seriously, he wasn't trying to make a fool out of no one, not even him. What a moron)**

Shanks doesn't seem to be affected by the bandit`s act as he kept his cool. "Jeez…what a sticky mess…"

Then the bandit held up his own bounty with his ugly face on it. "Look at this, my head`s worth 8000000 berries. I`ve killed 56 people…mostly fools like you!" So watch yourself…if you`re fond of breathing! If you`re smart you`ll sail away from here so I never see you again."

But Shanks didn't listen, despite his threat. He just bends down to pick up a large shard of glass. "Sorry about this mess, Makino. Give me a rag and I`ll clean it up."

"Uh…that`s alright, Captain. Don't worry about it," Makino felt nervous of what will the bandit do next, and here her wonder have been answered. The bandit unsheathed his sword from his belt then swings it to break a shelf of rums to soak Shanks with it. He smirked at him mockingly. "So, you like to clean? That ought to keep you busy for a while."

Then he sheathed his sword before walking away from him, with his men into the exit. _"Humph,_ farewell to all of you cowards."

After the bandits left, Makino quickly came up to the Captain to see any injuries have been caused. "Captain, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I`m fine, no harm done," Shanks assured her, before laughing out loud with his crew laughing with him along. "He got you good, Captain!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" he laughed. Makino looked at him, laughing nervously with him, but when she looked at the girls, they were steaming angry with both their bangs shadowing raged eyes, lips biting tightly, and hands clutched in fists, before Lana yelled. "You think it`s funny!? HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A WEAKING! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM?! SURE, THEY OUTNUMBERED YOU, AND MAYBE THEY LOOKED TOUGH, BUT WHAT KIND OF MAN LETS HIMSELF BE TREATED LIKE TRASH THEN LAUGHS ABOUT IT!?"

"THAT`S RIGHT! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO INSULT YOU, AND YOU JUST LET HIM! WHAT`S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Lucy yelled at him secondly

The captain looked at them in surprised, and that goes for the crew, and Makino. But the captain got over his shock and the smiled a little to them. "Lana, Lucy, calm down you two. You know you girls don't have to get angry over this. Besides he just got some grog on me, that`s all. Needless killing doesn't make you man."

"Humph! Whatever! Let`s go play, Lucy," Lana grabbed her sister`s hand, dragging her to the exit. But before she was exited the place, her legs suddenly dropped, and the next thing she realized is that her legs have changed into a light red fish tail, which caused panic in the bar, and I mean real panic. Everyone was spitting beer from their mouths, eyes were almost popping out, and mouths are gaped onto the floor, before a member stuttered the words of realization, "SH-SH-SHE HAS GROWN AN TAIL!"

"WHEN SHE—I MEAN, HOW DID SHE—COULD SHE HAVE—?!" the captain was unable to speak the words he trying to say.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Lana yelled in panic, while her sister was now in state of extreme shock. Her eyes have rolled into white, with her mouth opened as she fainted on the floor. "AHHHHHH—LUCY HAS FAINTED!"

"IT`S NOT HERE—THE MYTHICAL ZOAN DEVIL FRUIT WE TOOK FROM THE EMENY SHIP, IS NOT HERE!" Lucky Roo yelled over to his captain, holding out an empty chest, which shocked the whole crew. He then turned over to where Lana is, staring at her shocked face while trying to wake up her sister. "Lana, you didn't eat this fruit, did you!?" he took a picture of the fruit that she ate before.

"Yeah…I ate it for dessert, but it didn't taste all that great," Lana sweat-dropped, thinking that she did something wrong. She wasn't trying to cause trouble, and didn't mean to eat the fruit, it was only by accident.

Shanks rushed over to her to place both his hands on both of her cheeks, before yelling harshly at her. "THAT WAS A MYTHICAL ZOAN DEVIL FRUIT! ONE OF THE FRUITS OF THE DEVILS, IT`S ONE OF THE RAREST TREASURE IN THE WHOLE SEA! IF YOU EAT IT, THEN YOU`LL BE LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"WHAT!" Lana gaped, before she fainted. But oh, this is just getting good…

* * *

><p>On the next day, the awaked Lana and Lucy were walking down a street to approach a fish market. Lana managed to change her tail back into her regular legs, and Lucy quickly got used to the new power Lana held. So as they loomed to the fish market, they smiled at the owner before asking for fish. "Hello Mr. Fishmonger! Can we have some fish?"<p>

"Hey fish-girl, and Lucy, why are you two in such a good mood lately?" The fisherman asked, smiling at both of them. "The pirates set sail without you girls today, you know?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, and besides since I`m a fish, and fish can swim, right?" Lana asked Lucy, who was nodding in agreement. "But I need to learn how to swim, and so does Lucy, thus I can use my new power more easily."

"Right, and check her newest ability! Show him, Lana!" Lucy pleaded, holding out an opened thermostat in her hand, and her sister nodded to her, before she raised one finger in the air then twirled it to gather the water from the thermostat into a large bubble. The fisherman was impressed and so did his wife, even the others whom were noticing.

"I have the ability to control water or any liquid, but..." the large bubble suddenly to move loosely from back to front, before it suddenly moved away from her finger to burst onto the approaching mayor`s face. She smiled nervously, scratching her head in embarrassment. "I still need more practice."

The folks laughed, so did her sister, and then she laughed too. But the mayor was the only one who wasn't laughing with his face wet and half of his shirt soaked. "Little girl, you need to stop acting like a freak, and start acting like a lady, and that goes for you, Lucy!"

"Ah—good morning, Mr. Mayor!" the twins greeted him in unison as usual. The mayor`s name was Wood Slap. He has a cleft chin, wears oval glasses, and has a mustache and a beard. He wears simple clothes and a hat that changes with his appearance, but they are similar to each other. He currently wields a walking cane from old age.

"If you two are thinking of becoming pirates, then you both are dead wrong! It`d make the village look bad, and I don't want that to happen! The captain may be a good fellow, but pirates are pirates, so you two stay away from him!" the mayor scolded them, but they didn't listen with both of their fingers plugged into their earholes.

When the mayor is finished saying nonsense, the twins bought their fishes before they escaped to Makino`s bar, Party`s Bar, where they were sitting on the stools by the bar stand, drinking apple juice, while Makino cleaning empty beer cups.

"The pirates have been out at sea for a long time now," Lana said while her eyes bored and her chin is placed on the stand.

"Do you miss them, Lana and Lucy?" Makino asked, smiling at her.

"I do miss them," Lucy said, sipping her juice. "I missed their stories of their adventures, and their jokes. It was fun after all."

"I guess I do miss them, but still they let themselves be embarrassed by those mountain bandits!" Lana pouted, remembering the scene of Shanks being humiliated by that wanted man.

"They may be humiliated, but maybe sometimes it takes courage not to fight, and besides what happened if you`re the one who`s being pushed around?" Makino questioned.

"Then I would hit that guy to show him who`s boss!" Lana answered, punching the air.

"But if that guy hit you again, then you would hit him again. And then it`ll turn into a huge fight," Makino explained, before giving her and her sister a serious face. "Lana, Lucy, I know you`re mad at the captain, but all he did was avoiding a fight. If he caused a fight with that man, then you`ll be in dangerous, so he choose not to fight, because he didn`t want anyone like you two, or even me get hurt."

"So you`re saying he was protecting us?" the twins queried.

"Yes, now when the captain comes back, I expect you two to apologize for the harsh words you two said to him or no snacks for tomorrow."

"Yes, Mrs. Makino," the girls agreed. But the warm comfortable atmosphere was replaced by a cold one, coming from the bandits from yesterday, and their leader. "Make for the Terror of the Highlands!"

The girls were surprised to see the bandits again, but remained calm to contain their control from being panicked.

"Those annoying pirates aren't here today, eh? Well then, that`s perfect, I don't want to smell their filth in this bar. Hey waitress, what`re you waiting for?! We`re your customers, just serve us some beer!" The leader spoken, sitting down on a nearby seat, while his gang sat down along.

"Coming right up—Lana, Lucy, can you help me?" Makino asked them.

"Sure," they answered before getting out her seat to help her serve them.

* * *

><p>But the next thing has turned into trouble, and I mean a big one. Lucy and Lana were helping serve the bandits beer, but as they serve, they insult Shanks and the crew, which was unforgivable. So they badmouthed the bandits, which angered them that they`re started to beat them up one by one. Makino, who witness the scene, went to the Mayor`s office to receive help to save Lana and Lucy from those Bandits. And while she`s reporting the Mayor, let`s go to where Lana and Lucy are with the bandits.<p>

"Little girls, you have made a mistake to badmouth us like that, so why don't you two apologize like good little girls you both are, and we`ll let you live," the leader smirked at Lana as he held her up in the air to see her angered face, before throwing her down to the ground hard.

"Lana!" Lucy cried, crawling to her sister to see if she was alright.

"There`s no way, we`re going to apologize to someone like you, and besides you`re the one who should be apologizing!" Lana wiped the dirt from her face, before glaring at him.

"I was just drinking and talking to my men, and I haven't said anything to offend you," the wanted man was just playing innocent, how pathetic. He just badmouthed Shanks for being a wimp and a coward, and so on, which angered the twins for insulting their friends. He kicked Lana in the stomach, before kicking Lucy as well. He placed his foot on Lana`s head, slowly crushing it to cause pain.

"Yes you did, don't play innocent, you ape! So you better apologize!" Lana yelled at him, struggling to lift the foot off her head.

"Hey let go of her!" Lucy tried to pulled the man`s foot off of her sister`s head, but the man was ten times stronger than him by strength. "Move your foot, you stink mountain ape!"

"Please let the girls go!" the mayor pleaded, approaching them with Makino behind him. The bandits` attention was grabbed, and the intensity was getting starting. The mayor bowed down on his knee as he continued to plead. "I don't know what the twins did, and I have no purpose of fighting you people. But if it`s money you want, then you`ll get it. Just please release the girls, please!?"

"Mayor!" the twins yelled for him.

"Nice words, old man…but I`m afraid it`s too late, no one can save these brats now, so watch and learn what happened when you angered me," the bandit kicked Lana and Lucy away from him then unsheathed his sword to swing it to cut Lucy from right beneath her right eye. Blood started too drawn right at the moment he cut her, and pain has jolted her that she screamed as she covered her right eye to stop the blood from bleeding more.

"LUCY!"Lana screamed at the sight of her sister`s blood being drained, she crawled hurriedly to her to hug her in comfort as she started to cry in tears. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

Her sister looked at her with tears as well from only her left eye. The sight of Lucy`s pained face was sufferable, and she couldn't bear to see her like this. Lana turned to glare dangerously at the bandit who sliced her sister, as rage was starting to build rapidly. "YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER—NO, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY ONLY FAMILY!"

"Rest assured, little lady, because you`ll be joining her after I kill you two," the bandit smirked, with his sword ready to slice again. Lana held Lucy tightly in her arms, while Lucy`s free arm was wrapped around her sister waist, holding her tightly as well.

"Please, no more hurting!" the mayor begged as well as Makino, but it was too late….well, almost late.

The intensity increased when Shanks and his crew was standing behind them. "Nobody came to greet us at the Harbor, even the girls, so I was wondering what`s going on while we`re gone…and it appears that we get to see the mountain bandits again," Shanks' eyes were holding anger at the sight of his little friends getting hurt. He wanted to show his anger towards the bandit who hurt them, but he smiled instead.

"Hmph! You pirates again, I thought you`re long gone. So were you taking a break from your cleaning duties?" the bandit mocked, but the captain was not affect by his insult as he remained calmed. "I don't know what you want, but you better buzz off, besides you`re ruining my fun with killing these girl."

He remarked the twins whom are still held hostages.

"So come any closer and we`ll have the choice to kill them one by one…cowards," he warned, but he was ignored when Shanks started to walk towards him. Yet he was stopped when one of the bandits pointed a pistol at his head. "Didn't you hear him?! Don`t any closer…or have your brains scattered on the floor!"

Shanks was affected by his threat as he said, "You`re putting your life on the line by pointing that thing at me."

"Huh, what the hell you`re talking about?" the bandit looked at him in confuse.

"I`m saying that it`s not safe to point those at people," Shanks answered, and after his line, the gun-wielding bandit was shot in the head by Lucky Roo, who was eating meat on a bone. The fallen bandit fell down on the ground dead which surprised everyone.

"Now you`ve gone and done it, you stinking pirates! That wasn't fair!" The bandits complained, angered at them.** (A.N. boy, aren't they stupid...-_-')**

"Fair? Quit your whining landlubbers! We`re pirates, not saints here," Shanks glared. "We`re pirates, and we don`t play by the rules! So listen up and listen well! You can talk trash about me, throw food at me, and you can even spit on me. I`ll just laugh that stuff off, however well reason or not…NOBODY HURTS THOSE GIRLS, OR A FRIEND OF MINE WHILE I`M STILL AROUND!"

"Shanks…" the girls was touched by his words, as they started to tear up more, while the leader of the bandits laughed at him, before ordering his men to attack him. "Nice speech, you trash! Men, go and slaughter them all! And then his men obeyed him as they charged towards the crew with swords in their hands.

"Captain, stay back, I`ll handle this mess," Benn took out a long pistol from his sash to swing it around, bashing every bandits out of conscious before pointed it to the leader who was sweating bullets at the sight of his beaten men. Ben took a breath of his cigarette, before smirking at the bandit leader`s terrified face. "If you want to fight us, then you bring more men to beat all of us."

"Strong…." The girls was amazed at Benn`s fighting, even Makino and the Mayor.

"But….the brats started it?!" the wanted man accused the girls.

"Doesn't matter anymore, you hurt them enough, now we`re going to hurt you," Shanks glared dangerously at him, and you can tell he`s pissed off.

The remaining bandit panicked, before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground, releasing a cloud of white dust in the air blurring their sight from seeing him escaped with the girls. Once the smoke faded away, the bandit and the girls were gone which caused panic to Shanks. "DAMN! I LET HIM ESCAPE WITH THE GIRLS! WE`VE GOTTA SAVE THEM!"

"Calm down, captain! We`ll all go out in groups and look for him! We`ll find them!" Lucky Roo suggested, trying to calm his captain down.

Benn looked at his Captain, before smirking at the panicked man. "Hnn, what a man…"

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the harbor, where the girls and the bandits are in a boat….<p>

"Ha! What a brilliant escape! And nobody expects a mountain bandit to hide out at sea!" the bandit laughed, holding up Lana and Lucy in his hands. "I brought you brats as hostages but now I no longer need a use of you two anymore!"

"Oi! Lucy! What are going to do!? We don't even know how to swim!?" Lana panicked.

"I don't know, Lana, I don't know!" Lucy cried.

The bandit smirked at them, before throwing them overboard. "Goodbye…"

"Oh crud, we`re going to drown!" Lana cursed, before splashing into the water, along with Lucy. Once they entered the salted water, Lana thought she was going to die from lack of air. However surprisingly, she was actually breathing underwater like it is air. _"Oh yeah, I forgot that fishes can breathe underwater. Sweet! Now I don't have to fear to drown again but then again, Lucy doesn't have my power, so she probably must be drowning! I have to save but where is she?"_

She looked around to see her sinking sister, until she sees her. However she doesn't know how to swim and that`s a problem. If she doesn't save her sister immediately, then she`ll surely die from lack of air, until she thought of an idea. She remembered the time that her legs have turned into a tail at the bar, so she turns her legs into one, and then she might save her sister, but how? She tried to turn her legs into a tail but failed. So she thought of a fish as she closed her eyes, concentrating really hard to change her legs into a tail. And as she opened her eyes, she saw that her legs have changed into a light red tail! But there`s no time to cheer for her success, she have to save her sister fast. She started to swim with her tail as she swims as fast as she can to get to her sister. Successfully she reached to her sister before grabbing by the arm and swam up to the surface so her twin would breathe. She gasped with her head out of the water as well as her sister. Lucy coughed up the water she accidently drank, before opening her eyes to see her sister`s relived face but widened her eyes in shock as they came to face to face with the Lord of the Coast, a local sea monster that was guarding the island.

Lana turned around to gape at the enormous sea monster in of her front. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!?"

His appearance is similar to a large oversized brown eel with red eyes and blue fins. These eyes become bloodshot and the pupils turn catlike when it goes into a berserk frenzy. Lana widened her eyes, amazed at the large size of the sea monster, but she noticed that the water was floating with wood, and she realized that the wood came from the bandit`s boat. The monster must ate him after he threw them off the boat, and thanked god that he had, because she and her sister would have been eaten as well. They stared at the monster for a while, until it noticed them. It`s eyes are full of hunger as it opened its mouth to reveal huge fangs, which frightened them, as it quickly came to them to devour them whole.

Fortunately the twins were saved by Shanks himself from being eaten by sacrificing his left arm. The lord was still hungry so it tried again, but he stopped when he saw Shanks` glare. Shanks were using haki to stop the lord from eating them, and successfully did as he said in low but cold voice. "Get the hell out of my sight, you damn sea snake!"

And just like that, the monster obeyed as it swam away from them. Shanks sighed in relief to see the girls alive. "Lana, Lucy, I`m sorry that I worried you, Makino told me everything what happened while I was gone. You two really stood up for me, thanks…"

But the girl only replied with cries and sniffling relieved and scared at the same time, but they also crying over him. Shanks looked at them with a light smile. "Hey, stop crying! You two are tough, aren't you?"

"B-but…Shanks…!" Lana looked up at him with large tears in her eyes, along with Lucy. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR ARM!?"

The girls were guilty for making him lose his left arm. So they cried in regret and guilty against his shirt. "We`re so sorry, because of our stupid mistake, we caused so much trouble for the village and cost you your missing arm!"

"Come one now, it`s just an arm for a small price to pay, I have another one, you twin…besides I`m glad that you`re okay," the girls started to scream in unison with more tears building up in their eyes, screaming to the blue sky above them to let the heaven hear them.

* * *

><p>Lana and Lucy finally realized why Shanks wouldn't take them to sea, because the danger of the sea was too great for them to handle, and they were not yet ready to face it in their young age. But mostly they both realized that Shanks was a great man all along, and they vowed to be just like him when they grow up as pirates.<p>

So here they are at the Harbor after trouble has passed, Shanks was fully recovered after blood loss from his missing left arm, and the whole crew was storing food, water, and other supplies for their next voyage. Lana and Lucy also recovered as well, both of them have mirrored scars; Lucy have a stitched scar underneath her right eye, while Lana have a stitched scar under her left eye. They were with Shanks at the harbor, saddened that he`s going away for good.

"Shanks, don`t go! We`ll be bored without you around!" the girls were hugging both his legs with tears in their eyes. Shanks looked down at them, thinking that it`s adorable of their teary action. "Sorry girls, I love to stay, really I do—but we`ve been this harbor as base for far too long, so it`s time for us to set sail to our next voyage," he ruffled both their hair, and then he gently pulled them off his legs. "I`m sure we`ll meet again, and I promise to play when we get back."

The girl wiped their tears away before smiling together at him. "There`s no need to because we`ll be meeting again when we`re at sea."

"Oh, and why`s that?" Shanks looked at them with a slight confusion but with curiosity.

"I and Lucy have decided to become pirates on our own! And we vowed to have our names be reached around the world no matter what!" Lana grinned.

"You and Lucy, become pirates? It wouldn't do you two any good. You girls are still young and there is no way that girls can be pirates!" Shanks teased, sticking out a tongue at them.

"Oh really, then we`ll prove to you and the whole wide world that we`ll be the greatest pirates that they`ll ever known!" Lana shouted in determination.

"That`s right, we`ll find a ship and crew that`s superior than your own ship and crew!" Lucy dogged.

"And we`ll find the biggest hoard of treasure in the world, One Piece!" Lana took another breath to yell loud enough to tell her newfound dream to him and the whole crew. "AND THEN, I`M GOING TO BE THE FIRST QUEEN OF PIRATES THAT THE WHOLE WORLD WILL KNOW FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!"

"So you`re going to be Queen of pirates, aren't you Lana? How about you, Lucy, are you going to be Pirate Queen too?" Shanks asked.

"Nope, I don't want to steal my own sister`s dream, but when I find my dream, I`ll accomplish it no matter what, like Lana," Lucy explains. Then her eyes have found determination of finding a goal she wanted to receive. And she will in the future. **(A.N. Oh she will, but I`m not going to tell you)**

"I hope you find your dream, Lucy. And I hope you accomplish your newfound dream, Lana," Shanks took his straw hat off his head to place on Lana`s head. "Do I a favor, and keep this hat for me? This hat means a lot to me. So promise me that you`ll give it back to me someday after you fulfilled your dream. And we have something for you too, Lucy."

He took out a white bucket hat from his black coat then placed it on her head as well. The two started to cry again, saddened of his leave but had this sudden passion building up their hearts when he said these words, "And no matter what the people in the whole world says, no matter how much pain or how great dangers will come to you two…I wish you two good fortune…when you girls become great pirates."

The girls cried harder before they answered back to him, "Yeah! You can believe it!"

And then Shanks and his crew sailed away, far away from Dawn Island, leaving the girls with sparks in their eyes. It was the birth of their beginning of their brand-new adventures waiting for them to seek and to breathe in. Thus it was the birth of their piracy.

* * *

><p>After 10 years have passed, the girls have grown into beautiful teenaged women at the age of 17. Meanwhile at Dawn Island where everyone was at the harbor, watching the two girls set sail to the open sea…<p>

"Well there they go, off to see the world. To be honest, I`m going to miss those rascals," Makino said, watching the girls sail.

"So will I, but if they do become pirates then they`ll bring shame to the village," the mayor, Wood Slap huffed.

"That`s Lana and Lucy for you," a villager laughed.

* * *

><p>"Man, I can`t wait sail through the ocean, and become a pirates like Shanks!" Lana cheered, along with her sister. They both have same identified faces and their eyes as well. Lana has the same length of her wild raven hair, large breasts as the size of a D-cup, slender legs, and delicate fingers of her small hands. Lucy have the same figure as her, but only her wild raven hair is different when it`s wavy and longer at the length of her hips, also it has layers. Her short layer is almost the same as Lana`s hair, but a little longer, and the longer layer is tied into a single braid.<p>

They wore different clothing: Lana wore a red vest that shows her belly, and a pair of blue jean shorts showing her legs little more, and her signature straw hat on top of her head. While Lucy wore a yellow extra-large shirt that made it look like it`s a dress, with long sleeves that`s too stretched-out for her, a pair of white shorts underneath her shirt, a duo of brown leathered boots, and her favorite white bucket hat.

"Yeah, and it`s a good day to set sail," Lucy agreed, before her grin widened more. "Oh man, I`m so excited that I could just burst in joy! Just smell the salty water and the air around us, but I still smell a new adventure coming right at us!"

"Oh I smell it too!" The girls were excited about sailing the world with a newfound crew and a ship also, but until then, the Lord of the Coast raised up from the water to locate its sad red eyes at the twins. As you can see, after the incident of Shanks`s missing arm, the girls were mad at the sea monster for hurting their idol and trying to kill them. However with Lana`s newest ability to communicate with the creatures of the sea, the monster apologized for his previous actions after the girls 'punished' him, but was easily forgiven by the twins, and then they became friends for a few years. "Oh it`s Fang! Hi Fang, guess what—we`re going on an adventure throughout the ocean!"

The Lord growled in sadness, dismayed that his old friends are going to leave him. Lana looked at him in sympathy, "Aww—Fang, don't worry! We`ll come back to visit after we became great pirates, and I promise we`ll bring some nice meat for you when we get back."

The lord cheered at the mention of meat, before he wished them farewell and great fortune, as he swam back into the water, leaving the twins waving goodbye. Lana sighed in slight sadness, "'Sigh' I`m going to miss him, after all he is our friend."

"It`s really amazing how you can communicate him and other creatures, it`s utterly awesome!" Lucy exclaimed. It`s true for what she said. You all know that Lana have the ability to communicate with the sea beings, but Lucy also have the ability to do communicate with the sea creatures too, yet she can respond with land creatures as well.

"Yeah, I agree!" Lana looked around the sea, smelling the salty air. "Hmm…first off, we need a crew."

"Mm-hmm…maybe 10 men would do," Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, and we need a pirate flag to symbolize our pride!"

"Ha-ha-ha! We`re so going to show the world what we`re made of!" Lucy grinned.

Lana grinned back, before taking a deep breath to shout out to the ocean. "LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE WE COME! CAUSE NOTHING IS GOING TO GET IN MY WAY OF BECOMING THE QUEEN OF PIRATES!"

Until then the girls' set sail to their great voyage of destiny! And the birth of two pirates had begun!

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own One piece, because if i do, i would be standing in corner banging my head against the wall repeatedly by now. And also please review!" ^w^<strong>


End file.
